<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Light, My Love, My Loss by RandomAssCow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124944">My Light, My Love, My Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow'>RandomAssCow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Angst [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, Oneshot, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Series, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully Dream was scared, too scared to admit. After months in prison and then finally getting the chance to be free, he wasn't going to pass it up. He can't get caught, he can't go back. He can never go back to that living hell. It doesn't matter what happens, what he has to do. He’s not going back. He had spent months in that small obsidian box. Months of hating himself, months of watching the clock because he had no way of seeing the sun. Oh, how he’d missed the sun. But now he was out.<br/>~<br/>George helps Dream escape from pandora's vault. But with Sam on their tails, there isn't much they can do to stay free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound Angst [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Light, My Love, My Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short but sad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They ran, far and fast. Their hands clamped together as they sprinted through Forests and over hills. Even as they lost the last of their breath their feet kept moving. They had to get as far away as they could. If they got caught all hell would break loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we stop? " The brunette panted slowing down </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No" The blonde barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've run so far though" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but ... " He trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully Dream was scared, too scared to admit. After months in prison and then finally getting the chance to be free, he wasn't going to pass it up. He can't get caught, he can't go back. He can never go back to that living hell. It doesn't matter what happens, what he has to do. He’s not going back. He had spent months in that small obsidian box. Months of hating himself, months of watching the clock because he had no way of seeing the sun. Oh, how he’d missed the sun. But now he was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could feel the warm rays on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could swim in rivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could climb trees and build houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could eat something that wasn't raw potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had helped him escape. It was a long, thought-out plan that finally came to be after almost 2 months. Two months of weekly visits organizing ideas and making plans. Dream had managed to get a harming potion and take the guard’s stuff. George went to visit him again and gave him the chance to overpower Sam. The plan was difficult but that didn't matter. Everything was difficult, but this helped him get out. He would have done anything to escape that living hell. The torture he endured while he was there was horrid. His body still burns from the times the guards would push him into the lava, only to watch him appear again in the water. He would choke on his own saliva every time. His body would retain the pain of his nerves burning off. His feet would land harshly on the obsidian below the cold water. It was the worst pain he’d ever endured. Yet Sam found it amusing. Sam found everything amusing. He found it amusing when he would lock Dream in shackles. He found it hilarious when they were just a little too tight so he had trouble breathing. He found it delightful when Dream would starve and respawn with his stomach still tense and empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst was that Sam had the bright idea to count his deaths. Every time he would die, Sam would tattoo a tally mark on his back. This resulted in the boy now having 347 small black lines covering his back. He didn't know what they looked like nor how many there were. He just knew that they hurt just as much as the times he would die. Now the excruciating pain he endured there was etched into him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is always aching even now. As he stands in a dense forest with his lover by his side. He can smell the leaves and the air. So much fresher than the thick, murky air in pandora's vault. The ground is just damp enough to let him sink in sightly. He can finally feel the gentle drips of water from the cloudy sky and hear the sound of the animals. A sound that is only shrouded by George’s heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, we need to go,” He says harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grabs his hand again and they take off running. They both know that Sam and Sapnap are probably on their tails. Plus the two have horses and Dream and George are tired and running on foot. The rest of the SMP can also track them quite easily. Between both bad and ant being master trackers, there is no way they can get too far away. So they continue running.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The two boys eventually come to a stop at the edge of a lake. George sits on the sand out of pure exhaustion. Dream gazes at him in the moonlight. Taking in every one of his features in the moonlight. His figure is stunning. His hair is just messy enough to be spiky and cute. His skin is glowing under the moon. Even after everything his eyes still sparkle and glow with contentment and serenity. They had been through so much together, and Dream had fallen in love with him a million times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Sorry” The blonde spoke sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out a netherite axe and lifted it up. George was still sitting peacefully, now having caught his breath. His eyes glance along the moonlit water taking in the purple glow. Dream takes one last look at the love of his life. He wishes he didn't have to do this. He wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s axe stops midair and he stands rigid, still looking at the back of his lover’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think so?” George’s smooth voice blesses Dream’s ears once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re perfect George”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one swift blow to the back of George's neck, the boy collapsed. Red blood dripping onto the white sand. George gasped and choked but failed to breathe successfully. His eyes were wide and his demeanor was a horrific sight. He appeared to be in more pain than he had ever felt. Dream dropped the axe and fell to his knees beside his lover. He gripped the dying boy’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so so sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, I didn't want to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was screaming but the words died in his throat, only to be replaced by wet tears streaming down his cheeks. George whimpered beneath him. Dream leaned down to kiss his lover one last time. The kiss was one-sided and somber. He pulled back and George had gone limp. More tears poured from his eyes. His heart ached for the boy he loved. He moved back so that He was sitting next to the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. You brought me more joy in life than I have ever experienced. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And I’ll miss you until the day we reunite again. I’m sorry, please understand. They would have found us, they still might find me. I can’t go back, George. You put me at risk. I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the book and placed it back into his bag gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran, far and fast.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)<br/>Hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave me prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>